Internal Rains
by UberMoustache
Summary: Naruto hooks Sasuke up with Sakura, but why is Sasuke showing up at a crying Naruto's place in the middle of the night? And specail guest apperances throughout the story. Yaoi...future lemons, and limes. SasuNaru, NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

Naruto swirled the sake in his glass and stared at the dark waves that crashed up against the sides. Alcohol make you feel better At least that's what Tsunade told him, but for once, the blonde found her words to be wrong. He sighed and pushed his glass forward on the counter. "What wrong, little man?" the bartender grabbed the glass and placed it in the sink. "Oh...it nothing. Yeah, nothing." Small muffled sobs came from deep within his throat as he lowered his head into his folded arms. Normally Naruto wouldn't cry, but his emotions, sadness, anger, self-hatred, and jealousy, his internal rains, had become unbearable. "It's okay, you can tell me anything. You're in good company." the bartender walked around the counter and took a seat next to the sobbing boy. "...okay..."

flashback

"OI, Sasuke! I need to ask you something!" The youngest of team 7 ran up to the male. "Hn." "Actually, Sakura-chan wanted me to ask you this...Will you go out with her?" A large toothy grin appeared on Naruto's face. "How many times do I have to tell you two? The answer is No!" "Why?" "...because!" "Come on, you know you want to!" "No." "Please?" "no." "Please, pretty pleeeaaassseeee?" "Will it get you out of my hair?" "Maybe.. I MEAN YES!" "Okay, she gets one chance, and only one." The other ran off in the direction of said kunoichi's house, and Sasuke decided to follow. By the time he got there, she guessed that they had already talked, bacause once he came into visibility, Sakura hugged him. "Oh, Sasuke-kun, i knew you loved me!" "I said I'll GO out with you, not MAKE out with you!" Sasuke said as he tried to pry the girl off of him. Naruto laughed. "So, are you two going on a date. imitates Sasuke Why yes, yes we are, Naruto. I'm taking Sakura on a walk tomorrow in the park.stops imitating Okay, see you later!" and with that he walked off.

end flashback

"Oh, I get it! You must really like this Sakura girl, right?" Naruto shuffled around in his seat. "...I wish it was as simple as that, but it's not..." the bartender looked at the other with a confused look. Naruto stood up and placed the money on the counter. "Thanks for listening, but I don't think anyone can help." he hung his head low and walked out of the bar. He had wished the cold would knock him out of his misery, but unfortunately, it didn't. He ran home, and jumped on his bed, crying, but he left his door wide open. "What's wrong with me? Why do I feel this way? Is it Sakura? No. Then w-who can it be?" All of a sudden he heard footsteps. "Naruto...are you here?" the voice called.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered under his breath. 'No, this can't happen. He's my problem! But...But he's a guy, and I'm a guy, and guys don't feel this way about each other...but I do...Shikamaru and Kiba are a "couple." Could it really be that wrong? Does Sasuke feel the same way?'

"Naruto!" Sasuke called again. The blonde wiped his sleeve across his face, trying to dry the tears. "NARUTO!"

"...uh..coming!" Naruto ran out of his bedroom, and met Sasuke in the living room. Sasuke looked at him. "Your door was open. Even though you are a ninja, if you're sleeping you could get killed." The other boy giggled. "Yeah...right. Um... Sasuke. What are you doing here?" "I told you, your door.." he was cut off by Naruto.

"No, why were you out?" The raven-haired boy shifted positions, "I was, uh, coming back, um, from Sakura's house." Naruto's gaze fell. "...oh..." "Why? What did you want me to come over for?" A blush covered Naruto's whiskered face. "nothing!...Anyways, sit down, tell me about your 'relationship'

" They both walked over to the couch and sat down. "OW!" Sasuke screamed. He jumped up and looked down at the couch. There was a chopstick standing strait up in the seat.

"Oh, poor Sasuke-chan. Did he almost get raped by a chopstick?" Naruto said using a 'mother when she's talking to her baby' voice. "Shut up dobe!" Naruto wagged his finger at the chopstick. "You dirty chopstick you. Dirty, dirty, dirty!" he turned his head and looked at a now fuming Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, I'm gonna tell Sakura that you're cheating on her with this chopstick." Sasuke thought to himself. 'Must not lose battle! I am a Uchiha. An UCHIHA, dammit!' "I don't care. I don't really like her anyways."

"Fine then, Mr. I'm not right for anybody, who do you like?" "..ummmm..." 'Let's see...Sakura. No. Ino. No. TenTen. no. Temari. No. Naruto...wait, why is he in my thoughts? Ewww...that's just wrong. Do I like him? Let's see...hmmmmmmm...naw, let's just push that to the back of my head.'

"Um, Sasuke, I asked you a question." A small blush grew on Sasuke's face.

"Um...the chopstick?" Naruto fell on the floor, laughing. "Hahahahaha, I knew it!" This made Sasuke get very pissed. "I can prove to you that I don't like that stupid piece of wood. I misunderstood the question!" "and how will you do that?"

He sat up on his butt. Sasuke was REALLY pissed.

He ran forward to Naruto and pushed his shoulders to the floor, while crushing his lips against the other's. This was too much for that blonde head to comprehend. All that he knew was that this wasn't supposed to happen, no matter how much he wanted it.

He reached he hands between them, and pushed Sasuke off. There was a confused, almost hurt look on Sasuke's face.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." and he ran out the door. Naruto sat there on the floor for a few minutes, taking everything in.

Then he started to cry again. He ran back into his room and closed the door, laying on his bed, burying his face in his pillow. Then, he slowly cried himself to sleep.

* * *

hey my fellow people who are reading this...uh, i know this sucks, i was only 11 when i wrote this...and i'm only 12 now, so i'm doing the best i can do...well, the best that 11 year old me can do...rate and review please 


	3. Chapter 3

Ooh hey, guys...um...how's it going? Well, I decided to actually write something up here this time...why? I have no idea. Maybe cuz of the reviews. Shanks ta everybody who reviewed...you're death will now be painless...i choose death from yaoi nosebleed. XD.

I can't believe people are shocked that i'm only 12. Great things come in small packages..unless the package has a bomb in it.

If you guys are wondering when the lemon is coming..you'll have to wait...and if you don't too bad...I don't care...it won't kill me.

Warnings: Cussing, BoyXBoy relationships, future lemons, and I screwed with their personalities

Disclaimers: Naruto acts like a pussy, and I still don't own him...I own the sexy pictures of him under my bed, though! Wait, no, my bed is on the floor...so, i own the sexy pics of him in my naruto lunchbox: home to my lovely Yuki-kun plushie

ON WITH THE STORY...AWAY...no, don't go away...read

* * *

Naruto had just woken up from his sleep. His face was tear stained, and his eyes were red and swollen. He stood up, and walked over to the dresser. He looked at the picture he had of him, Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke. 'No, Naruto. You can't cry. You can't cry again.'

He opened up the drawer. "Dammit, all of my good clothes are dirty. What to wear, what to wear?" He continued digging through his dresser until he found a baggy pair of pants, and a white muscle shirt. "Where in the hell did this come from? thinks Hmmmmmm...oh well, it fits." He threw on the clothes, and walked into the kitchen. (don't ask...he just looks sexy)

He opened the cabinets. "What the...Another picture?" 'DO.NOT.CRY! No,no...you can't...'It didn't work. Tears started to form in his eyes, and fall down his face.

He stood up and ran to the wall, and started punching it as hard as he could. "STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! WHY! WHY! why...DIDN'T I JUST KISS BACK!"

He grabbed his head, and slumped to the floor. "...why didn't I just tell him how I feel?..." He laid there for about an hour, until he realized what time it was. He sat up. "Dammit, Kakashi-sensei's gonna be pissed." He ran his fingers through his golden hair. "It doesn't matter if I'm late or not." 'it still doesn't change the way i feel about you.'

He felt a warm liquid trickle down his hand. "Dammit, dammit all to hell." He walked into the bathroom, cleaned his knuckles up, and wrapped both hand in bandages, up to his elbows. You know, so they won't fall off.

He put his shoes and hitai-ate on, and went outside.

While walking he heard the usual criticizing from the local towns people. "Hey, lookit! The freak is trying to dress like us!" Naruto felt like punching the living daylights out of the little brat, but instead shoved his hands in his pockets and ran away.

He sat down on a nearby bench. Then, he saw Shikamaru and Kiba walk by, hand in hand. "What's wrong, Naruto?" the boy looked beside him.

It was Sasuke. "Oh, hi Sasuke. Why aren't you with the others?" "Kakashi cancelled training.

Something about buying porn." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I guess i'll go back home then." Naruto tried to stand up, but Sasuke grabbed his hand. A surging pain went up Naruto's wounded arm. "What happened to your hands?" Naruto blushed from the sudden contact. "Um...i um...scraped them while ...training?"

The raven-haired boy pulled the blonde down to sit next to him. "Okay, i don't want you getting hurt or anything." "Sasuke..speaking of being hurt, I need to talk to you about last night." Sasuke stood up. "I told you I was sorry." "No Sasuke. I want to know...if you meant it." Tears started to pour down Naruto's flushed face.

'Oh god, Sasuke. what did you do. I didn't mean to make him feel this way. I didn't want to hurt him. What do i say? What do I do?" Sasuke felt himself pull Naruto up to stand with him. He grabbed his shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

'Those beautiful blue eyes. I've never seen them so sad, so confused.' "Naruto, remember this. Whatever I do, i'm sure that i want to do it, and I'm sure that i mean it. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I don't want to drag you into something so unexpected, and I don't want you to hate me."

He let go of the other's shoulders, an turned around to walk off, but Naruto turned him around. "Sasuke, i would never hate you, for anything. Sure you might get on my nerves sometimes, but I would never hate you. Actually, I like it when you kiss me." Naruto stood on his tippy toes and lightly brushed his lips against Sasuke's. "...I like you."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto and pushed him down on the bench. He crushed his lips on the blondes. This surprised Naruto and he gasped lightly. Sasuke took advantage of the situation, and shoved his tongue inside the other's mouth, exploring every cavern the boy offered him.Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed back. Suddenly his internal rains rained a new set of emotions. Passion, romance, love,...but they can't do this in the middle of public.

Naruto let go of Sasuke's neck and pushed himself up, and stood up, the other boy still kissing him. Then he lightly pushed him away. The blonde bent over, panting, then stood back up.

"pant Sasuke, no. Not in public. Plus, I'm not ready for this, and you said you wouldn't rush me." Naruto grabbed the other's hand and walked off towards the Uchiha household. People stared with twitchy eyes as they walked off. When they finally made it to his house, it was about sunset. Sasuke opened the door, and turned around.

"Sasuke, does this mean that we're...boyfriends?" Naruto blushed, and Sasuke smirked, "Only, if you want us to be." "Thanks." Naruto pulled Sasuke down, and they enjoyed another kiss. Sasuke turned to walk into the house.

"...Sasuke.." "Hn?" "I love you" Naruto then wrapped his hands around Sasuke's waist. "i love you too, Naruto." He gave him a hug back. "Ahem, I hope I'm not interrupting your little gay fest, but Naruto, get the hell off of Sasuke!"

It was Ino and Sakura. the whiskered boy gulped. Sasuke held onto Naruto tight. "Shut up, whores. He's mine. Do you not understand that i don't like you?" "But Sasuke, I'm your girlfriend..." Sakura stuttered. "It's over. You are nothing to me, and neither is your little friend. Now get away before I show you what kind of beating a real Uchiha can give.

" Sasuke felt Naruto shake in his arms, and then he heard the faint sobs. "Sasuke, no, don't..." Naruto looked up at Sasuke with watery eyes. "Naruto, it's okay. I won't leave you. I won't hurt them. They're nothing to me." Naruto held onto Sasuke just as Sasuke was holding onto him. Sakura and Ino started to cry, and ran off. Naruto received one last kiss before he too went home.

* * *

Ah, Sakura and Ino bashing...feels so good...oh no, I think they are adorable girls, but the way that they fawn over sasuke makes me sick

Rate and Review...and I promise your death will be painless...flames only make me happy, cuz i'm a pyromaniac


	4. Chapter 4

Ahahahahahaha...i feel great! Oh yeah, this has a twinge of citrus in it, but it sucks ass, cuz i wasn't that good at writing about sex when i was littler, but i didn't want to write it over again, so neh!

You know the warning, you know the disclaimers. If you don't, you're a slow-tard...and your mother dresses you wierd.

* * *

Naruto ran into his house and slammed the door, "YEEEEESSSS!" He jumped off of the back of the couch as he fisted the air. He plopped himself down onto the couch. "Whoo, I can finally sleep tonight." and as if on cue, he shut his eyes and went to sleep.

Naruto's dream  
Sweat poured off of both boys as Naruto pounded deep within Sasuke. Sasuke gripped the sheets tight, as his body was being pushed up against the bed.

"Naru...faster...harder..more...please..." The blonde minded and stood up on his knees, Sasuke's legs still thrown over his shoulders.

He scooted themselves until the raven-haired ninja's back was pressed up against the head board. Naruto sat him down and began to pound into Sasuke once more. "No...harder..." Naruto looked at Sasuke weird. 'Damn, Uchihas are hard to please.' he started to push against Sasuke until he was partially standing up and his forehead was on Sasuke's. Sasuke's legs were pushed into his chest.

"Uggghhh... am I in there far enough know?" the other boy put his hands into the thick blonde locks and pulled the other face onto his.

He let go. "move" Naruto pulled out almost all the way, and then stopped..

He slammed into Sasuke. "NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed as he came all over himself. He panted and then looked up. Naruto stared at him.

"Cute." Sasuke pulled Naruto's face closer and held him tight as he kiised him. The blonde sank to his knees and started to kiss back. "Naruto...Naruto ...WAKE UP!"

It's over

Naurto opened his eyes, only to have his glare met by...

* * *

My little Yuki-kun is going to make a deal with you. If you rate and review nicely, he'll give you a plushie hug! If you flame me, he'll use them to set your house in fire. 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, this chappy contains masturbation, jacking off, more masturbation, and Sasuke talking about sex.

* * *

It was Sasuke. His chin was rested on the back of the couch, and the rest of him was well, behind the couch. durr...

"Oh hi Sasuke!" Naruto stuttered.

He then realized that his hands were wrapped around his cough you know. He tried to pull them off, but he saw they were wet with "stuff" so he shoved them back in his boxers.

"Um..Sasuke. How long have i been..."

"Masturbating?"

"Yeah, hey wait. It sound so wrong when you say it like that."

"Ok, you say I sound wrong. Well, this is you when you were sleeping." Sasuke shoved his hands into his pants and started to jack off. "Am pant I in there far groan enough, now?"

Sasuke looked up at Naruto who was staring at the other boy masturbating, and then started to do it too, blood steadily dripping from his nose, as he remembered his dream.

Sasuke stopped his little impression, and looked at Naruto.

"Um..Naruto...you can stop now. Helloooo. Okay, Naruto, I'm gonna go tell everyone that you're 'giving yourself pleasure'." Sasuke walked over to the door and looked back at Naruto, who was still in a trance, and still jacking off.

"Okay then, here I go." Sasuke grabbed the door handle, and turned it. Naruto still wasn't fazed. The raven-haired ninja opened the door all the way, and stepped outside. "Hey everybody! Guess what! Naruto's givi..."

Sasuke's sentence was cut off by Naruto slapping his hand over the other's mouth, and pulling him inside.

"SASUKE! YOU IDIOT! I"M GONNA KILL YOU...ahahahhhhhhh. Sasuke.. no stop...ahahahhhh." Sasuke had pulled Naruto's wet hand off of himself, and started licking it.

"Hey, quit that...no.." Sasuke licked between his fingers. Naruto squirmed. "Hey that tickles! heh heh!" Naruto felt his breath hitch as Sasuke started stuck one of his tanned, wet fingers in his mouth, and began to suck on it.

"...Sasuke..." Naruto was hunched over Sasuke's back, as his hand were being held in front of the other boy's face, a few fingers in his mouth. "Sa-sasuke...quit it. Sasuke began to bring Naruto's fingers in and out of his mouth.

He massaged the other hand with his own. Naruto buried his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck, and squeezed his eyes shut. Sasuke bit Naruto's finger.

"Naruto, do you want to make your dreams come true?" The blonde was so caught up in his thoughts, that he didn't realize that Sasuke had let go of his hands, and asked him a question.

"Naruto."

"Hm?"

"I said, do you want to make your dreams come true?"

Naruto's face lit up. "You mean you can make me Hokage!"

Sasuke sweatdropped. "I mean last night's dream."

Naruto giggled. "Oh, that. Don't you think it's a little too soon?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

'Wow, Sasuke gets right to the point, doesn't he?' "How about this. Sasuke, would you like to go out on a date with me?"

"Will we get to have sex afterwards?" 'Sex, Sex, Sex with Naru, Sex, Sex!'

"Um...we'll see."

"Okay then! I'll meet you at 8:45. Goodbye, my pet." Sasuke stood up ,and walked away. He was about to open the door, when he felt something press under his arm. He felt Naruto's soft spikes graze across his skin, and his arms wrap around his own waist.

"Hmmm... your pet? Am I a good pet?"

Sasuke pet his head. "If you have sex with me." Naruto dropped his arms and laid his head on Sasuke's chest. He looked into his coal black eyes. "Sasuke, would you really do that to your pet." "Only if it was you."

Sasuke could feel Naruto's throat vibrate against his chest. He was purring. "How do you do that?" "Do what?" "THAT!" "WHAT!" "Your purring." "I dunno." "Anyways, it's cute." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hands and brought them up in between them. He kissed Sasuke on the lips, and ran his tongue over them. Sasuke willingly opened up. The older boy expected Naruto to start frenching him, but instead he pulled away, and squeezed his hands as hard as he could.

A pained look came over Sasuke's face. "Naruto..You're going to break them."

Naruto began to bend Sasuke's wrists back, causing him to fall to his knees into a backbend. "Seriously, Naruto. You're going to break them!" Naruto leaned his face closer to Sasuke's.

"Don't ever call me cute! I'm sexy. okay. Not cute." Sasuke smirked as Naruto let his hands go. He walked over to the door. "Okay, sexy. See you at 8:45." Naruto smiled at himself and sat on the couch. "Okay, then." 'I better wear something nice. Naw, Sasuke won't mind.'

Meanwhile Sasuke held his wrists to his chest and cried soundlessly...just kidding...he just popped his fingers and wrists and put his hands in his pockets. insert sexy walk here

* * *

A moment of my life: wriiten by...wouldn't you like to know

I hate it when people call me cute...i had to wear a dress to school (worst day of my 12 year old life goddammit) and people were laughing at me (cuz i have a freakin reputation...and i just usually wear my orange cargo capris and a black tee) and my teacher was like 'Stop it students she looks really cute today.' and i sent her the evil death glare, but it didn't work cuz a glare turns into a pout when you wear pink shudder. I'M NOT A FUCKING BARBIE DOLL! And then it was windy outside, and the dress was korean, so the slits came up to mid-thish, so you could see the red boxer that i was wearing as shorts. Meh, they say 'hot stuff' on the back. Kukuku, it was hilarious.


	6. Chapter 6

Oh yay! So many people are reviewing. Thank you! I felt like putting birds in here...so i did. And Naruto is a mother bird

Warnings blah blah blah Disclaimers blah blah blah

* * *

(okie. ima gonna skip to 8:40, otherwise known as five minutes before their date. If you don't know who 'they' are, I'm sorry but you are so stupid. Actually, no, i'm not sorry. death to you!  
...Anywayz, use your imagination to think about what Naruto was doing during that time. Sleeping, eating, walking around, jerking off hmmm..., thinking about Sasuke's porky ass, whatever cooks your ramen.)

Naruto was sitting on the floor eating durrr...ramen...durrrr. "Peep, Peep!" "Hmm?" Naruto turned around and saw two little birds sitting in a nest. He walked over to the window and sat down, leaning on the window sill.

"Peep, Peep." The baby birds stared at Naruto with wide eyes. "PEEEPPPPP!" they started chirping and jumping around.

"Hm?" The blonde soon realized the situation.

He had ramen dangling out of his mouth, and to the birds, he guessed he looked like their momma, bringing back some food. The birds jumped up and down, as he started making chirping noises, and holding the noodles above their head.

One of the birds jumped on top of the other. "Wow, little guy, don't let your brother jumpm on you."The littler bird responded to the other and started chirping, and flailing his wing around trying to act tough.

"I know! I'll call you Itachi because you pick on oyour little brother, and I'll call you Sasuke, because you always try to get revenge, and you act tougher than you really are. Hey wait..Sasuke. Oh shit! THE DATE!"

Naruto waas shaken out of his thoughts by a large shadow hovering above him. "Caw, Caw!" "Oh no, momma's home." Naruto frantically ran around the living room, and the large bird flew around, trying to catch him.

"Caw, Caw!" "NO, Ow, DAMMIT, MY EYE, YOU FUCK BIRD!" 'Wait, no, I know how to do this!'

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" All of the Narutos ran towards the bird, and she ran out of the window. The real naruto slammed the window closed, as the clones poofed away.

"Man, Sasuke is going to be expecting me. Oh well, he won't expect anything fancy from me." He ran into the bedroom, and put on clean clothes. He grabbed his orange jacket and ran out of the house, to Sasuke's.

(To Sasuke's house, away!)

When he reached his destenation, Sasuke was standing outside of his house, holding a bag that is kind of like Sakura-bitch's. Shikamaru and Kiba were standing beside him, also with bags.

"Do you have any idea what time it is, Naruto?"

"I know, I know. I'm late. What are Shika and Kiba doing here?"

Kiba blushed as Shikamaru explained. "Well, Sasuke-kun told us that you two were going on a date, and since we are kind of the same type of relationship, he asked me and Ki-Ki if we wanted to come along."

"Sasuke, you bastard, why are you telling people!"

Sasuke's smirk turned into a glare. Kiba patted him on his back. "How troublesome. We promise we won't tell anybody." Naruto grumbled.

"Okay...What's with the bags?" He reached out to grab Sasuke's.

"You'll see. Come on, we don't want to be late do we?" Shikamaru and Kiba grabbed each other's hands and walked in front of Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto blushed as Sasuke placed his hand on the other's. They looked at each other and smiled as they walked to their date.

* * *

ooh yeah, more Sakura bashing! and mysterious bags...dun dun dun...and i bird named itachi. What happened to poor itachi you say? he was old to a farmer who raised him to be big and strong. Then he sent him to McDonalds, and i ate him in a McChicken Sandwich. (haha, no i love itachi, he's awesome...and mucho sexiieeh!) 


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, so in this chappy we have...gay guys, hot gay guys, hot gay guys making out, drunk gay guys...and special guest apperancec from Kaito (X-Kai) and Miroku (Inuyasha), also there are sweet tender moments...And Sasuke gets called a whore!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Okay, so what are you going to make me wear?" Naruto asked as he slid his pants down to his ankles.

Shikamaru was wearing his usual mesh shirt with super tight low rise black leather pants, while Kiba was wearing a white kimono that came up to his mid-thigh, and had the upper part wide open so you could see most of his chest.

Naruto stared at Sasuke as the other ninja changed.

He had really baggy black shorts on, that gave somewhat of a view.

"Nice thong, Sasuke-chan." Naruto joked.

"I know. You want in it, no?" The blonde quickly stopped laughing.

"Okay, Naruto. Time for you. Um, take your boxers off."

"eh..what did you say?"

"Take your underwear off."

Sasuke reached out and grabbed the lining of Naruto's boxers. Naruto slapped his hands away.

"No, Shika and Kiba are watching."

"How troublesome. Fine, we won't watch." Shikamaru said as he and Kiba turned with their backs facing the others.

"Sasuke, you turn around too."

"I'm you boyfriend. I have full viewing rights."

"NO! Turn around. I don't want you to see, yet."

Sasuke handed a naked Naruto the bag, while he was still facing the other way.

"Hmmm..." Sasuke wanted to turn around and see what the blonde was humming for. "No, no. These clothes won't do. They make me look hot. I don't want to be hot. I want to be 'fuck me sexy'. I'll be right back. Um...Sasuke, watch my clothes for me."

'What the fuck. Is he going to go through the town naked? Oh, nevermind...ninja-fast speed.'

Kiba patted Sasuke on the shoulder. "So, fuck me sexy. You are so lucky. Shikamaru only dresses up, well actually he never dresses up. He already thinks he's fucking sexy."

"Well, you know I am."

"Yes, you are, but your capris only say that you are uke material."

"Shut up. You are the one who is wearing a kimono."

"It's only because you won't wear anything hot."

"What about what I'm wearing now."

"It makes your ass look fat and squishy, like Chouji."

"Ow, what an insult. I thought you like my ass. Just yesterday, when we had a dominance switch you were all like Oh Shika, it's so tight..." Shikamaru was cut off by Naruto.

Sasuke ran up and hugged him. "Oh dear god, thank you Naruto. They were going into a 'how you act during sex' talk. ...Wow. You do look fuck me sexy."

Naruto was wearing his usual orange outfit, only there were some minor changes made to it. First of all, the top ended under his chest, and the neck piece was made of fluffy goose down. Second of all, the pants were tight, i mean super tight, and he had them rolled up to, well as far as they could go.

Sasuke stared at him. 'Mm..nice butt, nice chest, nice stomach, nice legs, nice...wait that's not nice, that's FINE! (you know what we are talking about)'

Naruto notice his lover staring at him. 'So, he's not allowed to touch me. That doesn't mean that I can't touch him.' He walked up to the midnight haired boy and slid his whole body up his leg. "Do you like what you see?" Sasuke shivered. "Remember, no touchie."

"Umm. Naruto. We have to go, remember?"

"Okay."

All the boys placed the old clothes in their bags, and they all walked off, Sasuke straining to keep his erection hidden.

"So, when are we going to get there?" Asked Naruto as he walked with his hands rested behind his head, making his jacket raise up farther.

"We're here." Sasuke, Kiba, and Shikamaru said in unison.

"Um this is a bar."

Kiba ran up behind the blonde. "Not just any bar...look inside." He smiled a smile that beared his fangs, and Naruto meant that this was trouble.

"I've never been in here before, either." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand as they both hesitantly walked in the bar.

A man with shoulder length black hair walked up to them. He was at least 10 years older than them, but he looked hot.

"SOooooo...is this your first time in the 'Flaming Shuriken'? "He slung his arm around Sasuke. "Mmmm...don't worry. I'll make you feel right at home...My name Kaito, but you can call me Kai. So, what's your name sexy?"

Naruto glared at him, his eyes shining red. "Kai, in case you haven't noticed..SASUKE IS MY MATE! SO GET YOUR HANDS OFFA HIM NOW!" Kai walked away leaving a fuming Naruto, and a stunned Sasuke. Sasuke looked shocked, but it turned into a smirk.

"Mate? that is so retarded."

"Well, well...we are going to be mates, right?"

"You sound like and animal."

"But I can be an animal in bed too..."

Sasuke looked shocked again. 'wow. sasuke, my dear boy you've hit the jackpot.' He felt all of his blood rush to his lower regions. "But still, why did you have to yell at that guy? I wasn't going to let him get too far."

Naruto glared at his lover. "Okay then, whore, go bak to your little lover, Kaito..."He turned his back to Sasuke. Sasuke walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, that was no reason to start PMSing all of a sudden. I dont love him. I don't know why your acting like an ass wipe anyways." He removed his hand from Naruto's shoulder when he felt the boy turn around.

"Ya wanna know why im acting like this? Ya wanna know why? Im acting like this because a man was just hitting on you, and didn't even acknowledge the relationship you and I have!" Sasuke was about to yell back, and start another infamous SasuNaru fight, but another pair of lips came crashing down on his. 'Naruto...'

He ran his hand through the silky golden locks as he immersed himself in the kiss. Naruto pulled the other body closer to his, and wrapped his arms tight around it's waist. He could feel the other boy's hands roaming up his sides, and could feel the other's tongue probing at his own mouth.

He opened it, and felt his tongue being brutally assaulted by another. He fought back, and ran his hands over the naked chest in front of him. His eyes widened when he felt hands tugging at his pants. He then felt those same hands pushing themselves into the orange garment, so he ran his hands down the back of the raven-haired boy until they were inside of the loose black pants.

Tanned fingers slid over the pale entrance that was barely covered by the black thong. Pale hands grabbed hold of a throbbing erection, when...

"Yeah, get it on!" Both boys pulled their hands out of each other's pants as they released the other's mouth. There was a crowd of men around them, and they seemed to be enjoying the act played out in front of them.

Sasuke and Naruto blushed as they ran through the screaming crowd. They sat down at the bar to catch their breath.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "So, I finally got to touch you. Never knew you were so big."

Naruto smiled. "Finally got to touch you too. I kind of liked it." It was Sasuke turn to smile, but of course, it came out as a smirk.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"Oh...I love you too."

"Promise me you won't touch any other guy like you touched me."

Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto. "I promise."

"Give this happy couple the strongest you got. It's on me!" It was the same man from the crowd. Ya know, the one that yelled. He put a hand on each of the boys' head. He breath smelled like alcohol.

Sasuke and Naruto groaned in embarrassment. The bartender looked at the man.

"Miroku are you sure you want to do this. I mean c' mon. They're hot as fire, but they're still boys." Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's shoulder. "Yep, they deserve it."


	8. Chapter 8

wow, this is really retarded. attempted humor, not really funny, so don't review saying, you suck at humor...this is a romance/drama, not a humor.

Here's a shout out to all my peeps that reviewed. The shout outis right here ->...(it's invisible...kukuku)

* * *

"So, give them your strongest stuff. They deserve it with the little show they put on back there." 

Sasuke felt another blush creep across his face. He leaned closer to the other boy's ear. "Yeah, and I enjoyed it, too."

"Eep!" Naruto's eyes grew wide, but he soon calmed down. "Wanna do it again?"

"Well, duh, of course I do."

"Tell me when and where."

"Here and now." Sasuke put his arm around Naruto's middle and pulled himself closer. He trailed his tongue down his face, before the bartender pulled them apart.

"Wow Miroku. Now I see why you wanna get them drunk. I've never two young hotties so much into each other, in public!"

Naruto looked at them weirdly as Miroku laid his head on their shoulders. Sasuke could feel his warm breath on his naked shoulder. The bartender started pouring shots.

Miroku stood up and took a seat next to Naruto. "Hey, gimme some sake!"

"Er...Miroku. Don't you think you've had enough alcohol?"

"Nope"

Naruto's eyes lit up! "I've drank sake! Can I have some?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto. "You drink?"

"Well, I was pretty sad when I was confused about liking you, so..."

"So you became an alcoholic?"

The blonde shifted his eyes. "

Here ya are!" The bartender placed two little glasses in front of the ninjas, and handed Miroku a bottle of sake. "Drink up!"

The boys picked up the glasses and sniffed the liquid.

The whiskered boy looked at Sasuke with a challenging gaze. "Hey, betcha I can drink it faster!"

Miroku laid a drunken hand on Naruto's head. "I think you should go easy on him, after all it is his first time...hey you have pretty eyes." Miroku leaned in closer, causing Naruto to lean back away from him and hit his head on the counter.

He fell and passed out face first, in Sasuke's crotch.

"Um Naruto, wake up." Miroku shook him causing Sasuke to moan from the shifting weight on his most private areas.

"Oh look, boy's getting lucking again!" The crowd gathered around the blushing Sasuke.

Sasuke groaned. "No..."

"Oh, lookie boys, he's not enjoying it, better get him drunken up." They all paid for one drink each. Glasses started to appear all around Sasuke. "Come on boy, It will make it all feel good."

Sasuke didn't know what to do, so he grabbed a glass and chugged it down.

"Whoo! More MORE more!" Sasuke finished off half of the glsses and took a break. "Oh Jesus, the room is spinning. Why are my pants so heavy?" He patted Naruto's head. "And fuzzy? HehHeh." Sasuke started laughing like a mad man.

"Come on, little dude. Finish it up!"

(to where naruto is, away!)

"Ugggnnnhh...Why does my head hurt so bad?" Naruto sat up and looked around him.

'Okay, I remember coming in the 'Flaming Shuriken, touching Sasuke, almost being kissed be Miroku, and hitting my head, but I don't remember being on the floor. Ugghhh...and why does my leg hurt so bad?'

The blonde looked down to see a man stepping on his ankle. And there were a lot more men around him.

"Um, excuse me, you, the fat dude on my leg. Ahem! I said get off." Like that really helped. Naruto punched the man in the back of the knee, causing his legs to buckle under him. Naruto pushed the man off of himself and stood up.

"Drink. Drink. Drink!" He saw Sasuke, chugging drinks.

"What are you doing, Sasuke?" Sasuke turned around and fell out of the seat. He lazily crawled over to his lover and stood up. Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders and started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Have you ever noticed how pretty you are?" Sasuke fell in and kissed him hard on the nose.

Naruto sat him on the seat, and took a seat next to him. "Oh, yeah. I remember something...HA!"

Naruto stared at Sasuke with a 'How much did you drink' face. "Yeah, what?"

"You said that you could drink faster than me. How about we split what the guys are giving me into two and finish our contest?"

"Alright, then. You're on!" Both picked up a glass and started drinking.

(later after who know how many drinks)

"Hey Sasuke, who won?" Naruto leaned up against his partner.

"Who drank the most?" They looked at the glasses.

"Well, this side was my side, and that side is your side..."

"No its not."

"Shut up."

"no, you shut up."

"No, you shut up. Okay, okay, oh wait, Sasuke. Who's that ugly woman over there?" He pointed to a figure dressed in purple.

It started walking to them.

"Hey, there ugly lady!" Sasuke waved and smiled a retarded smile.

"Well then, if that's an ugly lady, then it must be your daddy."

"Hey, my daddy's dead."

"So is mine!"

"You didn't have a daddy, you had two mommas."

"Well, your brother's gay."

"So are we!"

"YAY!" Sasuke and Naruto hugged each other.

Naruto looked over Sasuke. "Hey, your daddy's coming over here."

"Daddy! Hey, that's not my daddy, that's Miroku-ku-ku-ku-ku-ku."

"Hey Miroku! Whatcha doin?"

"Hey there, boys and girls."

The whiskered boy stared at the other. "You're the girl."

"I'm the girl!"

"My little uke!"

"Your little uke! Here that, Miroku, I'm HIS little uke! Aren't you so happy?"

The older man smiled. "Hey, ya wanna do something fun?"

"Yeah!" Both the boys stood up and grabbed one of Miroku's arms. He led them past an audience of horny men, and onto a stage. They met a man with pink hair.

"Hey Shuichi, I got your next performers here."

"Okay then, show them what they have to do."

Miroku took them to a pole in the middle of the stage. "Okay, you see this pole? Sasuke, pretend that its Naruto. Naruto, pretend that its Sasuke. Dance with it like you know you want it."

"Aye Aye, ma'am!" Sasuke watched Miroku walk back over to Shuichi.

Naruto waved to the crowd. "Hi everybody. My name is Naruto. You see this pole, it's name is Sasuke. I love Sasuke!"

Meanwhile Sasuke was snatched out of his drunken stare. 'He loves me...' Sasuke started to run up to Naruto, but music began playing.

The lights dimmed down low, and neon ones began to shine. '...well then, let's give him the show of a lifetime.' Sasuke reaced down and pushed his pants down to reveal the black thong. Naruto stared. Sasuke walked up to the pole.

"Eh, so Naruto, are you ready?" Naruto walked closer. Sasuke grabbed the pole. He wrapped his pale leg around it and twirled around, grabbing Naruto in the process. He swooped his head down for a quick kiss.

He let go of the boy, and slid his leg down the pole. Naruto watched his lover press his lower body onto the pole, and he moaned, feeling Sasuke's movements as if he were the pole. Naruto walked up to the dancing boy and slid his arms around his waist. He rolled his hips into Sasuke, as Sasuke did the same to the pole.

A cry came from the audience. "Just fuck him for crying out loud!"

Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's shoulder as he continued to grind his hips into the small white backside, faking movements that he wanted to do so badly. He reached down and grabbed the edges of the thong.

He began to pull it down, when a very exausted Shikamaru and Kiba came walking out of the bathroom. (yes...they were having sex. it was rough, sweaty, loud, and hard: so hard it broke the stall door off of the hinges. Have a nice dream about that tonight)

Kiba spotted his friends. "They look nice don't they?"

"Yeah, they do, but we need to get them out of there before everyone gets to see some other parts of the Uchiha."

"Whatever."

Shikamaru and Kiba ran past the cheering men, onto the stage. Kiba pulled Naruto's hands off of Sasuke's underwear, and pushed him into the crowd, where it seemed like millions of perverted hands tounched and fondled him. As soon as he made it out of the crowd, he could see Sasuke looking for him.

"Naruto!"

"I'm back here, Sasuke!" Sasuke turned his head and looked to Naruto. He jumped oof of the stage and ran to his lover, with Kiba and Shikamaru behind him.

* * *

Erm, the next one is going to have a twinge of citrus in it, so review good if you want it. 


	9. Chapter 9

Finally, I got this piece crap written

warnings: a really crappy lemon slice and a naughty cliffhanger

* * *

"hn, I guess we should go get our clothes, now, huh?" Shikamaru said as he led the group out of 'The Flaming Shuriken'

They turned the corner of the allay way and proceeded with Shika's idea. As they picked up their belongings, Naruto noticed a nosebleed worthy sight. Sasuke was bending over, his thong clad ass proudly waving in the air. 'Hm, i guess it won't hurt to just pinch it, will it? What the hell, let's give it a try...'

The blonde snuck with the grace of a fox up to his unsespecting prey. Naruto slowly reached out a sly hand. 'three inches till i'm there, two inches, one inch...AAAHHH!' Right before Naruto could touch his boyfriend's butt, said boyfriend flung him against the wall.

"What were you doing dobe?"

"Ano...well...you see...shit...uh...heheh, trying to touch your butt?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto and raised an eyebrow. "So...you can't wait till we get home?" he slowly crept his way closer. "Well then, neither can I."

Naruto's eyes grew wide as Sasuke pushed him up against the wall with a mind-blowing kiss. The blonde struggled under his grasp and turned his head to side, breaking the lip lock.

After taking a deep breath, Sasuke once agiain caught his lips in his, but only for a short kiss. Naruto panted and nuzzled his forehead against Sasuke's.

* * *

Kiba: Yes, Finally, we get to see some action!

Shika: No, you fag, let's go

Kiba: Hey, you're a fag, too!

Shika: No, i'm your fag, there is a difference.

Kiba: drags Shika home, and proceeded to do him doggy style on the couch

* * *

Sasuke slowly slid the jacket down Naruto's shoulders as he kissed his way across his collarbone. "Ah, Naruto...so beautiful..." Sasuke whispered sweet nothings in-between kisses.

Naruto felt his cock twitch as his love violated his chest.

The raven-haired ninja brought his lips back up to rest on slightly pinker ones, and before soon, Naruto responded, running his hands through thick, midnight locks. To add more friction, Sasuke shoved his thigh in the middle of tan ones, slowly rubbing Naruto's crotch through the small orange shorts.

The blonde groaned into the kiss, and brought his tongue out to slide playfully over the lips moving over his own.

Sasuke, completely shocked by his boyfriends actions, hesitantly parted his lips to let the wet muscle in.

Naruto moved his tongue across the roof of the shocked boys mouth, then rubbed the tip past his teeth, to invite the other tongue in a battle.

Sasuke complied, and let his tongue dance with the other, tasting every flavor of the younger boy. Mind clouded by lust, Sasuke forgot to breathe, his nearly collapsing lungs forcing him to pull away.

Both boys panted as a strand of saliva that connected both of their tongues, broke, and dripped down their chins.

"Nnnnn...Sasuke...Ahhh" Naruto moaned as Sasuke started to grind their hips together, revealing just how hard both of them were.

"Yes...yes...now scream my name for me, my love." Sasuke pushed his body violently up against the smaller one, making their erection ram into each other.

"SASUKKEEEEEEEEE!"

He smirked, as his lover had obeyed him, involuntary, then dipped his head lower to leave moist kisses along the sun-kissed neck. Naruto leaned his head to the side, revealing more appetizing skin. Sasuke ran his tongue up the side of his neck, to his cheek, and finally to his ear. He paused, opening his mouth, letting his hot breath trace the shell of the blondes ear.

"Ready for more?" Naruto slowly nodded his head, and Sasuke drove his tongue into his ear before dragging hid mouth to latch onto the other. Naruto kissed back with fervor, but as quickly as the mouth had met his, it had left. The kiss swollen lips that had just ben on his, quickly found their way to his chest.

Naruto felt a wet sensation dance across one of his nipples. "No...heh..'suke...THAT TICKLES!"

Sasuke sweat dropped as his lover was thrown into a laughing fit.

Abruptly, Naruto stopped giggling and let out a husky moan.

Sasuke had bitten down on his nipple.

The fox boy rested his hands on his lover's shoulders as slick teeth continued to suck on the little pink nub. 'Ah, Sasuke...is g-good...ah...at th-this...' "...it feels s-so good." Naruto accidently said out loud.

Sasuke lifted his head to be at eye level with a very embarrassed Naruto, and smirked. He reached his tongue out to play with Naruto's lips, then pulled back. "More?"

Naruto stared at him, eyes full to the brim with love.

The dark-haired boy pulled the zipper down on the orange shorts, releasing pressure on the blondes hardness. "I asked...more?" As soon as Naruto's member was released, Sasuke grabbed onto it.

"AHHHH, YES, SASUKE, YES, GIVE ME MORE, MORE, MORE!"

The older ninja got onto his hands and knees, as Naruto roughly pushed his head lower. Sasuke placed an unoccupied hand on the offending orange material and pulled it down to Naruto's sandal covered ankles. Hr raised Naruto's feet one by one, and took each blue shoe off, followed by the shorts. Sasuke raked his eyes over the scene in front of him. "Wow..."

Naruto blushed deep red at the out-of-character comment. He looked down. He saw Sasuke staring at ahem, you know with an erection so big, he thought the thongs waistband was going to snap at any second. The blonde was about to say something, but all thoughts were blown out of his mind as Sasuke licked away the pre-cum that leaked out of his weeping member. His hands clasped over his mouth as his eyes rolled in the back of head with pleasure.

"Naruto, move your hands, I want to hear every sound you make."

He obeyed and busied his hands with latching onto dark hair.

Sasuke placed a hand on one of the smaller ninja's hips and used to the other hand to grip the hard-on displayed in front of him. He continued licking the tip of it, before he kissed the slit, and then placed the head into his mouth.

Naruto inhaled sharply. "Ahhhh..." he gripped harder at his hair as more of himself was swallowed by Sasuke. He let out a groan as teeth lightly grazed the vein resting on the underside of his erection.

Sasuke continued to bring more of Naruto into his mouth before the tip hit the back of his throat. He nearly gagged, but quickly ignored his reflexes, and swallowed hard.

The constriction nearly drove Naruto over the edge.

Sasuke swallowed again, deep throating all of Naruto. He slid his tongue out to lick at the balls that hung gracefully under Naruto's hardness. He continued bobbing his head until he felt the other's member become painfully tight.

Naruto's muscles tensed all over his body, and Sasuke brought his head back until only an inch or so of Naruto was inside his mouth, before his lover empted himself. "SAH-SASUKEEEE!"

He tried to drink it all, but half of Naruto's seeds found their way running out of the edges ofhis mouth, and dripping onto his chest.

Naruto slid down the wall to the ground.

"Hn, you alright?" He was replied to with a light snore. "Ugghhnnn, dobe, way to ruin the mood." But the insult was useless as Naruto was in a deep sleep. 'Must have been all of the alcohol finally wearing him down...nnnnn...' Sasuke groaned in discomfort as he remembered his own raging hard-on.

His eyes drifted over to his lovers sleeping form...

* * *

Yes! What is Sasuke thinking? You'll see on the next episode of :Internal rains! Yaoi edition...oh wait,you say that yaoi is the only edition...fuck...i quit.

No, my annoucer! Haiiromaru, come back (that's my bunny) (im trying to litter train him) (yes, he is my annoucer) I WILL TAKE YOUR ALFALFA GRASS AWAY, AND YOU CAN JUST KISS LISTENING TO OASIS AT NIGHT TIME GOOD BYE MISTER!

Haiiromaru: no, you bitch, you know i cant live without gackt...


End file.
